


I'm Still Here

by Emzy985



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Percy Jackson, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Minor Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Minor Sally Jackson/Paul Blofis, Mpreg, Multi, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Percy Jackson, Pregnant Sally Jackson, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzy985/pseuds/Emzy985
Summary: On the outside, Percy is one of the happiest people you'll ever meet. Except, on the inside, he's broken, shattered.Can anyone help fix him, help mend his broken parts?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Will Solace
Comments: 15
Kudos: 201





	1. Never Forget Them

They've just come through a war successful.

It's over, they could celebrate.

Celebrate as much as you can whilst being a child war veteran. As much as you can after you've watched so many die.

As much as you can with the mindset of a soldier.

Chiron shouted for attention, sighing and banging his hoof on the floor when no one listened.

They all finally looked up, the air still heavy.

The silence was thick, unnerving. It promised danger.

Chiron cleared his throat, praying to the gods for his voice to come out clear, strong.

It did, thankfully.

"Campers! We have fought our best, our hardest. Our hard work has paid off. No matter how unsure we were going into this war, we came out successful. Came out as the winners." Chiron knew what he said was saying was the wrong thing to say. That was why he said it. He wanted a reaction, a sign that these children weren't dead on the inside.

He wanted them to be okay. Wanted them to get through this the way they did the last.

Chiron got a reaction, just as he wanted.

The campers began to break out into thundering protest, tempers short.

Chiron looked out into the crowd, his brown eyes meeting those familiar sea green ones.

He watched Percy shake his head, disappointment clear on his face. He watched Percy sigh, turning around to walk right through the middle of the crowd.

No one followed, they just watched with heavy hearts as Percy walked away, heading straight for his cabin. Grover's eyebrows furrowed, not waiting a second longer before trotting after his best friend, determined to cheer him up.

He knew his best friend, knew him better than anyone.

He knew Percy wanted to honour the sacrifices made during the wars, the lives lost.

He knew he wanted to never forget them.


	2. Keep The Hearts Pure

Everyone was in shock, especially Percy.

None of them had really thought they'd win the war. That they'd live through it.

No one knew how Percy secretly hoped he hadn't.

Hoped he'd died to save the others.

Maybe if he had people would stop being so sad.

No matter how many times Grover told him it wasn't his fault, Percy continued to beat himself up over the loss of their loved ones.

The loss of innocent people's lives.

Nobody took well to Chiron's news of celebration.

It seemed wrong, insensitive.

Selfish. 

Percy knew they were better than that.

Knew the hearts of the campers were pure.

No matter how much the war had tarnished their souls, Percy knew they all had at least a little bit of purity left in them.

No matter how hard some of them tried to hide it.

It didn't work on him.

He could see their facades. He had to. He's kept his own up for so long now, it's just become second nature to him.

That wasn't going to stop him from keeping their hearts pure though.


	3. Let The Love Bloom

The campers all made their way to the dining pavilion in silence, nobody really knowing what to do anymore.

Nico walked with his head down, his mind wandering.

He wasn't exactly surprised when he bumped into someone, falling backwards onto the floor.

He grunted, pain flaring throughout his body.

A hand came into view, offering him help.

Reluctantly, he took it, allowing the person to hoist him up.

He looked up, his eyes meeting a pair of familiar blue ones.

With a sigh did he let go of the person's hand, not wishing to spend more time than he needed to in the presence of Will Solace.

Nico went to walk away, refusing to look at Will. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist, pulling him back.

Nico closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying not to overreact.

He opened his eyes, turning back to look at Will, only to roll his eyes at his concerned expression.

"What?"

Will's eyebrows furrowed slightly for a minute, his mouth opening and closing once before actually speaking.

"Are you okay? I thought we were friends."

Nico bit his lip, refusing to let the guilt wash over him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm alright. Just forgot it was you for a second."

They both knew he was lying, but for some reason, Will let it slide.

Will smiled, Nico's nails digging into his palms as he did so.

Nico turned to look at the Poseidon table, spotting the majority of the seven and a select few others watching them, turning away when they saw him looking.

"Why don't you come and sit with us?"

Nico thought he sounded rude. He chose to ignore it when Will nodded, both of them heading over to where their friends were sat.

"Hey Nico, found yourself a boyfriend already? Wow. You work fast, don't you?"

Nico dug his nails a little harder into his palms, feeling a small trickle of blood run down his right hand.

He refused to look at them, knowing if he did people would see.

The kid was lucky he was so close to Hazel. If he wasn't, then Nico would finally be able to make his thoughts a reality. 

There were two seats left at the table. One between Jason and Hazel, and one between Annabeth and Leo.

Nico took the seat between Jason and Hazel, throwing Will a smug look. 

What none of them noticed was the satyr stood in the corner, a frown on his face. 

With a sigh did he turn around, making his way to the Poseidon cabin, his heart full of guilt.

He knew of Percy's feelings.

He knew Percy would would want the two of them to be happy.

He'd suffer in silence in order to let the love bloom.

So that's what Grover did.


	4. If You Try Hard Enough

Will definitely hadn't expected Nico to react so calmly to Leo's comment.

He assumed that it was because he was so close to Hazel, Nico's sister. But maybe it wasn't, maybe Nico was just sick of arguing back. 

Nico and Will had become quite close before the war - well as close as one could get to Nico - because they had bonded.

Bonded over their love for Percy: a bright eyed, kindhearted beauty.

They bonded over admiring from afar, both understanding they'd never stand a chance with him.

Not because he was straight - he definitely wasn't - but because he was older, more experienced out there in the world.

Because he was Percy fucking Jackson. 

They both wanted him, but they both felt like they could never have him.

Maybe if they tried hard enough, they could.


	5. So Proud

Jason was so proud of Nico. The boy was so strong. Despite being through what he had, spending his life like he had, the boy was still going.

There had been a time when Jason thought that wouldn't happen. That they'd lose Nico to his dark side.

But that _never happened._ And Jason has never been more thankful than he was when he realised they did it.

_They did it._

They anchored him to this world. To them. 

Nico had finally started eating again. Nobody cared about how long it took and how much begging they had to do. 

_They didn't care._

They didn't care because he was with them. He was alive, healthy, and eating.

He had even started training with others. He was _good._

It shouldn't have been hard to guess really. The boy had spent years training with old heroes and dead war veterans.

Will seemed good for Nico. He helped coax him out of his shell, bring him out of his cabin more. Taught him how to interact with people _nicely._

Hazel, too, was proud of her brother.

She liked that she got to know the real him, love the real him.

She saw he pride he tried to hide. It didn't work. He was proud of himself, as he should be. No one was going to judge.

Knowing her brother had the support he needed, Hazel started focusing on Leo, hating how quiet and reserved he had become after the war.

He wasn't himself. And Hazel didn't like it.

She wanted her little firebug back.


	6. Do You Love Me Like You Say You Do

Leo awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, regretting ever proposing the idea to Chiron.

Why couldn't Chiron just decline the suggestion?

Leo rolled over, his fist connecting with the alarm clock, sighing in relief as silence washed over him.

Leo got out of bed and started getting ready for the day, not noticing the fire on his nightstand.

Leo turned around, hearing somebody shout his name only to find angry cabinmates and a flaming alarm clock.

"Oh, sorry." Rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact with anyone, Leo got to work on putting out the fire, quickly checking if anyone was hurt.

Someone sighed, drawing Leo's attention to them.

"Leo," pausing to take a deep breath Nyssa continued, "we love you, we really do. But please, stop setting your alarms on fire."

Leo nodded, still wondering if they loved him as much as they said they did.

Was there really anything to love?

Once the fire was out, Leo left the cabin, heading straight for the dining Pavilion.

Leo was lost in thought, not paying attention to his surroundings which resulted in him walking into a wall, his head beginning to pound as it connected with the ground.

"Woah, you okay there firebug?"

Only two people called him that, Hazel and-

"Frank." Leo felt stupid, having mistaken Frank for a wall, "Uhm yeah, I'm fine. My head hurts a little but I'll deal. Sorry for bumping into you. I didn't see you there."

Hazel giggled, her laugh filling the air and warming Leo's insides, making butterflies appear in his stomach.

"You really need to stop zoning out firebug. We were just on our way to the dining Pavilion, you coming?"

Leo nodded, taking Hazel's offered hand and allowing her to pull him along, dazed.

Once they got to the dining Pavilion, they made a beeline for the Poseidon table where the rest of the seven, Nico and Will were sat. Percy wasn't there, presumably still in his cabin.

Chiron had decided they could sit where they wanted with who they wanted, the godly tables forgotten.

They sat down and summoned their breakfasts, quickly heading over to sacrifice some of their food before asking the others where Percy was when they returned.

"He's probably still sleeping. You know how Seaweed Brain is." As she said that, Annabeth sent a quick glance into direction of the Poseidon cabin.

Leo didn't understand how they were still on such good terms after their break up.

Half way through breakfast, Percy finally showed up, his hair messy and clothes disheveled.

He did indeed look like he had only just woken up.

He sat down opposite of Nico and Will, summoning his usual blue pancakes for breakfast.

As they ate they talked, Percy joining in every so often.

He was a lot quieter these days, preferring to keep his head low.

Once Percy had finished with his breakfast, he let out a small 'goodbye' before heading to the arena, apparently having a class to teach.

Nico and Will watched him walk away with worried looks, both having noticed him sacrifice more than half of his food.

They all quickly finished eating, heading off to their first activity, whether it was teaching a class or trying not to get trampled by angry Pegasi. (Leo definitely didn't have anything to do with the angry Pegasi.)

By the time lunch rolled around Percy was nowhere to be found, something that worried the others greatly.


	7. Meet Me In The Clearing

Grover was worried about Percy. He's been through so much and yet he tries to act like nothing happened. He's keeping it all bottled up inside.

It doesn't help that he knows people still talk about him when he's not there. It's really not helping his self-esteem any.

The frustrating part is that he doesn't realise they're all good things, most campers just preferring to stop they're conversations whenever he's close by.

After seeing him barely interact with the others during breakfast, Grover went to look for him. Percy didn't have a class to teach right now so he'd obviously lied.

Grover knew as much about Percy as he knew about him, having been best friends since Percy was twelve. Whatever Grover didn't know about Percy, Percy tried to tell him, knowing Grover gets worried.

Grover made his way to the clearing in the woods where they usually go to talk, away from listening ears and prying eyes. They found it during Percy's second summer at camp, after they got back from the quest.

The clearing was absolutely beautiful. There was even a waterfall nearby which just made Percy love the place even more.

It really was cool. Unique. Undamaged.

Looking around, Grover spotted Percy in the middle of the clearing lying on his back, just staring up at the sky.

Shaking his head with a fond smile on his face, Grover made his way over to him, deciding to join him on the ground. He looked at him and then at the sky, basking in the comfortable silence.

After a while of them just staring up at the sky, Percy slowly held his hand out for Grover to take. Grinning, he did just that, feeling an odd sense of pride wash over him.

"Grover," Percy's voice was quiet, timid almost, "thank you."

Grover smiled softly, squeezing Percy's hand for assurance.

"Of course Perce. You know I'll always be here for you."

After that they just stayed there, cuddled up together as they stared up at the sky.


	8. Help Him Heal

Nobody had seen Percy since breakfast, and it was almost curfew. He obviously hadn't had a class to teach.

Sighing softly, Nico made his way to the Hades cabin, passing the Poseidon cabin on his way.

Nico was so tempted to just barge in there and demand to know what was wrong so he could fix it, could help Percy heal like Will did for him.

Reaching out a hand, he went to push the door to the cabin open only to retract it after hearing laughter come from the inside.

Nico smiled, closing his eyes as he listened to Percy's laugh, the sound having been one of his favourites for years.

He hoped whoever Percy was with right now was helping him feel okay.

With that thought did Nico finally make his way to the Hades cabin, getting ready for bed in silence.


	9. Get Me Breakfast

Waking up every morning as a child of Apollo was not fun.

It was like they all had built in alarm clocks. Maybe their dad just wanted them all to see him fly across the sky every morning.

Groaning, Will got out of bed and got ready for the day knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep any time soon. Judging by the various noises coming from around the room, his siblings were doing the exact same thing.

He decided to head to the infirmary to get some work done before breakfast.

By the time the conch horn blew, he'd lost track of how long he'd been there for. Over time, several of his siblings had come and gone, all trying to get some paperwork done before breakfast.

Blinking groggily, Will made his way to the dining Pavilion, keeping an eye out for a certain son of Hades along the way.

Seeing as he couldn't find him he assumed he was either already there or still in his cabin getting ready.

As he passed the Poseidon cabin, he spotted Percy talking to Grover outside, catching Percy's eye just about.

Percy smiled shyly, bringing his hand up to wave slightly, turning back to Grover as he saw Will smile back.

Grover laughed, causing Percy to playfully push him backwards before they both broke out into laughter.

Arriving at the dining Pavilion, Will looked over at the Hades table, finding Nico already there eating his breakfast with his back turned.

With a smile on his face did Will head over to Nico, trying not to make any sudden moves.

He didn't fancy getting judo flipped again.

Will took a seat next to Nico, unable to find it in himself to walk around the table.

Will placed his arms on the table, leaning down to rest his head on them, looking up at Nico from beneath his lashes.

Nico rolled his eyes as Will batted his eyes at him, refusing the urge to smile.

Will grinned when he saw the little smile Nico tried to hide from him.

He leaned up to place a kiss on Nico's cheek, watching the light shade of pink rise to his cheeks.

Nico scowled, leaning over and placing his own kiss on Will's cheek, sticking his tongue out at him as he too went red.

They had had a talk about their relationship last night.

Despite having originally bonded over their feelings for Percy, both had developed feelings for the other too.

Today was their first day as an actual couple, something that felt weird even just thinking about.

Will lay his head back down on the table, continuing to stare up at Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes, his smile actually hidden this time.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Will had to turn his head slightly to hide his grin at the snarky tone.

Once his grin had died down, Will turned back to look up at Nico with an expectant look.

"Yes. Yes you could. Get me breakfast." He demanded.

"I could, but I won't." Will scowled, wondering why Chiron had to take away their magic plates.

They did enough training as it was, they didn't need to fetch their own breakfast too.

"Why not?" Will pouted, hoping to win Nico over.

"Because," he drawled, "you only have to walk like ten steps. If that. I have to walk _all the way around this very long table_. So no." Will went to explain about how they were sat right next to each other and that Nico was closer when Nico disappeared, reappearing across the table.

Will's jaw dropped, his words refusing to come out.

"But-but _that's not fair_. "

Nico smirked, loving the whiny tone in Will's voice.

"I'll get you breakfast Will."

Will turned around, finding Percy stood behind him with a small smile on his face.

"If you don't mind, that would be lovely." He said.

As soon as Percy's back was turned, Will turned back to look at Nico, his face smug.

Nico scowled, angrily eating a spoonful of cereal.

Unfortunately, Demeter had started to wear off on him. He now had a weird obsession with cereals.

Percy returned, a plate full of food clutched tightly in both hands, as if he was worried he was going to drop it.

He placed the food in front of Will before taking the seat next to him, smiling happily at Nico seated across from them.

Nico smiled back, watching as Percy's face lit up, looking oddly giddy.


	10. You Can't Hide From The Darkness

Grover remembered when Percy was still free from the darkness.

When his innocence managed to seep into everything he did.

When all of his smiles were real.

Grover loved it when a real smile was aimed at him.

It always made him think, _I_ _did that. Me. Not_ _anyone_ _else. Me._

It never failed to brighten up his day.

But when he got a laugh out of him. A _real_ laugh. Grover had never felt happier than the times he's made Percy laugh.

 _Anyone_ could get a laugh out of Percy. But only certain people could get a real laugh.

A laugh where his whole face lit up, a laugh where the littles dimples on his cheeks appeared. A laugh that was just so _P_ _ercy,_ it was unbelievable.

He remembered the day of the break up.

How Percy had waited specifically for _Grover_.

Grover had never felt so important. Not even on any of the quests they went on.

No, the most important he's ever felt was when his best friend needed _him._ Needed no one else but him.

He'd admit, he'd been pretty jealous of Jason to start with.

Him and Percy had this whole 'bro' thing going on.

But then the break up happened and Percy went to _Grover,_ not Jason.

Despite already knowing it was going to end for a while, Percy was still upset.

Originally, he thought the break up meant that he was going to lose Annabeth.

It didn't. He was so glad it didn't.

Percy still needed Grover, however.

Needed his comfort, his soothing words. Just his presence really.

But most importantly, he needed him to help him hide from the darkness.

But you can't hide from the darkness forever.


	11. All Alone

It was dark. The harpies were doing their rounds and the campers were asleep in their cabins.

Except one.

No one heard the screams coming from a certain cabin.

The heart-wrenching sobs.

_Scream._

A figure thrashed around in their bed.

_Scream_ _._

Their blankets were kicked off the bed.

_Scream._

Pillows were thrown to the other side of the room.

_Scream._

They gasped in pain, their throat clogged and vision blurry. Tears were streaming down their cheeks and their hands were scratching at any scar they could find. It wasn't hard, their body was littered with them. Not a single patch of scar free skin.

They struggled to breathe, their brain telling them they were still down _there._

A hand clawed at their chest, their eyes darting around the room, searching.

Sweat dripped down their forehead, their body drenched in it from the extensive thrashing. Their whole body ached.

But what really ached was their heart, longing for those two bodies to be beside them. One warm, one cold, the perfect balance.

Their eyes darted around the room once more, checking that this was indeed their cabin and not down _there_.

The light from the lamp next to their bed glowed, casting the room in a golden hue.

The person sighed, their body falling back onto the bed. They turned over onto their side, eyes staring intently at the lamp.

The sigh was filled with pain, understanding that they weren't going back to sleep for the rest of the night.

Golden light hit their body, making their pale skin look healthier, closer to the golden tan they once had. Their black hair looked almost navy, contrasting with the light.

Their eyes slowly drifted closed, promising more pain.

About an hour later, green eyes shot open once more, their hand reaching up to hold their throat, breathing heavy.

With a sob did they get out of bed, reaching down for their blanket, wrapping it around themselves before stumbling out of their cabin and into the dark.


	12. Please

Bare feet pattered against the grass.

At the sound of a harpy screeching nearby, the person sobbed, clutching their blanket closer to themselves as they ran, keeping their head ducked.

They finally reached their destination, their fist coming up to knock on the door repeatedly as they sobbed, breathing heavy.

The door swung open a moment later, the person on the other side tired of the incessant knocking.

The person looked up, sea green eyes meeting brown.

They spoke, rushed and distraught, just barely caught by the perosn in the doorway.

"Please," they croaked, feeling the stab of pain shoot down their throat.

A look of horror passed over the other person's face, quickly disappearing as they ushered the crying teen inside.

As the door shut, the person jumped, clutching tightly to what they knew as _friend._

"Percy."

Nico's soothing voice washed over him, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Shh, Percy, breathe. Its okay. You're not down there anymore. You're with me. You're safe. You're okay."

As Nico spoke, he wrapped his arms around Percy, allowing him to bury his head in his neck.

Will's eyebrows furrowed, standing up and walking over to the hugging teens.

On impulse, he joined the hug, rubbing a gentle hand up and down Percy's back.

Percy's sobs had quieted down now, his breathing still laboured.

Percy made a small noise of confusion as his blanket was removed from around his shoulders before he was guided down onto a bed, the covers brought up to his shoulders.

After placing Percy's blanket on one of the spare beds, Will got in beside him, watching as Nico did the same on his other side.

Once he realised they weren't about to leave him alone, Percy turned to face Will, burying his head in his chest as he dragged Nico closer.

Nico smiled softly, shuffling closer to Percy and wrapping his arms around his waist.

They lay there in silence, no one daring to speak up, enjoying each others company.

After a while, soft snores filled the cabin, Will and Nico turning to look at Percy. They smiled, their own eyes droopy as they watched him.

They too fell asleep not long after, loving the feeling of Percy laying between them.


	13. Don't Tell Lies Nico

It was raining outside, Mr. D deciding that he was going to let the campers suffer.

Due to the rain, all activities had been cancelled, campers told to spend the day in their cabins.

With the permission of Chiron, any camper who happened to be the only half-blood in their cabin were allowed to either stay in another cabin or have a maximum of three people stay in theirs.

To no ones surprise did Will decide to stay in Nico's cabin.

Will already spent the nights in the Hades cabin, being apart of the 'Tartarus Rule'.

Annabeth, Percy and Nico were allowed to have someone sleep in their cabin with them, to calm them down after their nightmares.

The rule didn't apply to Annabeth as much as it did Nico and Percy, considering she had her siblings and didn't sleep in a cabin alone.

However, whenever some of the Romans were over for Training Week, Reyna always spent the week in her girlfriend's cabin.

That wouldn't be happening for much longer however, seeing as Annabeth was planning on moving to New Rome.

Percy would be sad to see his friend go but he knew he couldn't stop her. Reyna had been one of the main reasons for their break up.

Even before they got together, Will still spent the odd night in the Hades cabin, wanting to comfort his friend.

Percy spent his nights alone, the Tartarus Rule not applying to satyrs.

Percy felt relieved.

He didn't have to spend the thunderstorm alone in his cabin, huddled under his covers as he cried.

The three of them spent the majority of the day cuddled up, just enjoying their time together.

When conversations ended, they lay there in comfortable silence until another topic was brought up.

Percy didn't even remember what they'd originally been talking about, he just babbled on happily, not noticing that the other two were more focused on watching him than listening to him talk.

Will playfully hinted at Percy having a crush on Jason, really hoping that he actually didn't.

Percy seemed confused, and a little disgusted as he went on to rant about how Jason was like a brother to him.

Percy stopped talking with a nervous laugh when he realised he just told them his actual crushes in order to deflect their Jason assumption.

"Percy. Look at me."

Percy did, his leg shaking nervously.

Nico's face was stern as he lifted a hand, not liking the way Percy flinched as he did so.

"So," he used his hand to grip Percy's chin, making sure he didn't try and look away, "you like us? Both of us?"

Percy's eyes darted around the room quickly before he nodded, ready to face the consequences.

What he got wasn't what he'd been expecting.

Instead of a fist to the face, soft lips connected with his own, a cool hand reaching up to cup his cheek and making him shiver.

They broke apart, breathing heavily.

Percy didn't even get a chance to catch his breath before a second pair of lips touched his, this pair much warmer, warming his insides.

They broke apart, Percy finally getting the chance to catch his breath.

He looked on, dazed. He just about caught the happy looks Nico and Will exchanged, wondering what that was about.

"Good," Nico let a grin appear on his face, feeling the happiest he's probably ever been. "Because we like you too."

Will frowned, turning to throw a dirty look at Nico before wrapping his arms around Percy.

"He's lying. We don't like you. We love you," Will leaned down to place a kiss on Percy's neck, "you shouldn't tell lies Nico."

Percy giggled, his mind still hazy.

He was just so _happy_ right now.


	14. Secrets

Percy blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light.

It had taken him longer than usual to come back to reality, his mind still stuck in the flashback.

Since he'd started sleeping in the Hades cabin, his nightmares had lessened.

His panic attacks rarely ever happened now, either Will or Nico always there to unknowingly pull him back to reality.

Sometimes it bothered him that Grover was the only one to be happy for him in that aspect, but then he thought back to when the three of them had gotten together and he didn't care anymore.

Percy gulped, his eyes glazed over as he stared into the mirror, his scars on full display.

Slowly, he brought a finger up to drag lightly across the scar on his chest, remembering the kitchen knife that did it.

He brought his hand up to rest on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the stitching.

With a deep breath did he turn around, his back now facing the mirror.

_Come on Percy, you can do this._

He turned his head slowly, trying to delay as much as possible.

He finally caught sight of his back, his breath hitching at the beaten skin.

Long, jagged white scars ran from near his neck to his lower back, some ranging in size, depth and width.

He smiled sadly, so many memories circling around in his head.

He turned away from the mirror, his finger lightly tracing the burn mark across his ribcage.

Smaller scars, marks and burns littered his skin, some being from monsters he's fought throughout the years. Others...

Others being from someone who was supposed to care for him.

Love him.

 _Guide_ him.

He guessed they did guide him in a way.

Gave him an example of what _not_ to become.

Percy felt his stomach drop as he heard a gasp, turning around to find Will and Nico stood by the door.

Will looked close to tears, his hand covering his mouth.

Nico's eyebrows were furrowed, his face scrunched up in anger. His fists were clenched, several drops of blood dripping to the floor from between his fingers.

Percy's leg shook, a nervous habit he had whenever he was in confronting situations.

Percy gulped, slowly walking over to his boyfriends, grabbing Nico's right hand and prying his fist open. He quickly did the same with the left hand before placing his hands on Nico's cheeks, moving his head so that he was looking at him.

"I-I'm sorry."

Everything Percy had been about to say just washed away, leaving him with nothing but empty words.

Nico's eyes finally seemed to click back into focus, all of his attention now on Percy as he wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him.

Percy smiled, burying his head in Nico's hair and sniffling, trying his hardest not to cry.

They broke apart, Nico allowing for Percy to turn to Will, watching as he grasped his hand and moved it away from his mouth.

Percy looked down in shame before wiping away Will's tears, feeling bad for making him cry.

Percy opened his arms, inviting Will in for a hug too.

They were joined by Nico not long after. He needed to know Percy was okay, that he was with him.

His mind was racing, knowing that not all of those scars were from monsters. His brain was working hard to put the evidence to a situation, wanting to know how Percy got at least half of those scars.

They stayed like that for about five minutes, Percy finally breaking down halfway through the second.

Once Percy had stopped crying, they headed over to Nico's bed, sitting huddled together with their backs against the headboard.

Percy took a deep breath before starting, his heart get lighter as he spoke, like a weight being lifted off his chest.

Once he'd finished, both Nico and Will leaned their heads against his shoulders, their arms wrapped around him.

They didn't talk after that, Nico and Will giving Percy reassurance in the form of featherlight kisses, their bodies always touching.

Percy enjoyed the physical contact, feeling the best he has in years.


	15. Never Leave Percy And Will Alone In A Cabin

Percy woke up in an empty bed, feeling alone.

His eyes started to water, his mind already jumping to conclusions.

Percy's eyes widened as he felt arms wrap around his waist, the person resting their head on his back.

They moved long enough for Percy to turn around, moving their head to rest on his stomach once Percy was laying on his back.

Percy looked down to see Nico staring up at him, a small smile on his lips.

Percy smiled back, feeling silly.

Nico leaned up to wipe a tear off Percy's cheek, pecking him on the lips before lying back down.

The door to the cabin opened, Will walking in with a plate of food in his hands.

"We, I mean _I_ got you breakfast. Thank you for all of your hard work Nico. It's really appreciated." Percy had to stifle a laugh. Will was really laying the sarcasm on thick.

Nico grinned, watching Will sit down next to Percy.

"Always happy to help," Nico turned to grin cheekily up at Percy, "aren't I Percy?"

Percy smiled, nodding quickly before opening his mouth and eating the bit of blue pancake Will had just been about to eat.

Will frowned, stabbing another piece of pancake with his fork, holding it away from Percy as he tried to steal it again.

Will turned, about to eat the pancake only to find it gone.

His jaw dropped, turning to find Nico and Percy staring up at him innocently, both in the same place as they were before.

"My pancake."

"You want us to eat your pancake?" Percy asked, grinning cheekily. "Sure."

With that did he snatch the fork out of Will's hand, eating the rest of the pieces Will had cut up, feeding half to Nico too.

Will pouted. He was enjoying those pancakes. He didn't even care that they were blue. They were still nice.

Percy smiled at Will, cutting up some of a pancake and feeding it to Will to get him to stop pouting.

They finished off the rest of the pancakes, Will volunteering Nico to put the plate away seeing as he shadow traveled away as soon as they got breakfast.

Reluctantly, Nico agreed, walking out of the cabin and closing the door. He walked towards the dining Pavilion, not understanding why Will told him he had to walk.

Percy smiled up at Will, surprised when Will leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss was chaste at first, quickly growing heated when Percy decided it would be funny to straddle Will's hips.

Percy grinned into their kiss, feeling accomplished.

Neither of them noticed Nico enter the cabin, too busy grinding against each other.

Despite being turned on, Nico just shadow traveled away.

He reappeared about five minutes later to find Will in just his boxers, already prepping Percy.

With a sigh did Nico place the box in his hands onto the nightstand, taking a seat on one of the other beds.

After about another five minutes of prep, Nico stood up, about to hand one of the condoms to Will when he saw Will already bottoming out. Nico hadn't even noticed when Will took his boxers off.

Nico sat back down, staring at the box of condoms with distaste. He'd pushed an elderly lady down a flight of stairs to get those in time and they don't even use one.

That's the last time Nico does anything for either of them then.

Nico crossed his arms over his chest, watching Will thrust in and out of Percy as he moaned, head tipped back.

They continued like that - still unaware that Nico was there - until Will came, coating Percy's inside with his cum.

Will reached down and wrapped his hand around Percy's cock, stroking Percy to his release as he muttered praise.

Percy came with a moan, his hole clamping down around Will.

Will groaned, feeling sensitive. He slowly pulled out of Percy, leaning down and kissing him as he whimpered.

They lay there for a moment, Percy cuddled into Will's side.

Nico cleared his throat, grinning evilly when they both jumped.

"Have fun did we?"

Will stared wide eyed at Nico, believing it to be a rhetorical question.

Percy, on the other hand, had a wide grin on his face as he nodded.

Nico smirked, going to join them on the bed.

"Chiron said Mr. D's going to let it rain again."


	16. A Minute Of Silence For The Elderly Lady

Percy had spent the last two weeks worrying.

At the time, Percy had been lustful, nothing else having mattered.

It was the next day when Percy remembered the conversation he'd had with his dad.

The one about children of Poseidon being able to get pregnant no matter what gender they are.

That probably would have been a good thing to mention to Will, but at the time, he hadn't remembered about it.

Percy groaned from where he was kneeling next to the toilet, his stomach feeling like it was in knots.

He'd thrown up about ten minutes ago, something he'd been expecting to happen for the last couple of days.

Will and Nico had already left for breakfast, and they were still expecting Percy to show up too.

If he was being honest, Percy didn't want to go.

The last time he'd tried to move from his little spot on the floor, he'd felt a wave a nausea wash over him, feeling a twinge go through his stomach.

The thought of breakfast sounded both good and bad to him. But the thought of getting up on the other hand...

Percy decided breakfast could wait.

Percy heard the door to the cabin open, two pairs of feet wandering around the room before heading for the bathroom.

He sighed as the door opened, Nico and Will appearing in the doorway.

He smiled up at them, already knowing he looked pathetic, practically hugging the toilet.

Will's eyebrows furrowed as he crouched down, reaching a hand out to place it on Percy's forehead.

"Percy, how many times have you thrown up?"

Percy's leg shook slightly, going unnoticed by Will.

"Once."

Will nodded, turning to look back at Nico with a concerned expression.

Nico's lips pursed, watching Percy intently.

"Percy, do you know what's wrong?"

Percy's leg ceased its shaking briefly, quickly starting again, unable to stop permanently.

Percy nodded, turning to look away from them.

"Percy," he closed he eyes briefly, letting out a deep sigh, "what's wrong?"

Percy laughed nervously, unable to see how this could go well.

He muttered something, his voice too quiet for either Will, or Nico to hear.

"What?"

Percy took a deep breath, bracing himself.

"I'm pregnant."

Percy figured their reactions were pretty good, Nico seemingly choking on air as Will sputtered, neither one seeming angry however.

"Okay." Nico spoke, his voice drawn out, slightly disbelieving. "Will, any words?"

Nico turned to look at Will, an eyebrow raised and lips pursed, looking smug.

Nico was lucky Will turned back to look Percy, not catching the smirk Nico was sending his way.

"Right. You're pregnant, I'm a dad. You're pregnant, I'm a dad. Wow, okay."

Nico rolled his eyes, wondering if Will could be any slower.

"No, he's a watermelon, you're Kronos." Nico paused, clapping his hands together once. "Right, now that we're done with introductions, let's get Mr. Watermelon over here off of the bathroom floor."

Will, threw a dirty look at Percy, as if saying: _look at what you've done. That's all your fault. You did that. Have fun knowing you caused that._

Percy just smiled weakly, his eyes getting droopy. His knees hurt from kneeling on the tiled floor for so long.

They both walked over to Percy, supporting him as they slowly got him to stand up, noting how he winced when he took a step, his stomach cramping.

They gently lowered Percy down onto the bed, sitting either side of him. Will brought his hand up to drag through Percy's hair, calming him. At the same time, Nico rubbed soothing circles into Percy's abdomen, working out the tension in his muscles.

"Can I just say, I basically floored an old lady for those condoms. You know, _the ones you didn't even use._ "

Percy scowled, not really caring at the moment, as bad as it sounds.

"Oh I'm sorry. A minute of silence for the elderly lady. She fell down the stairs. Oh no!"

Nico bit his lip, holding back a smile. He knew he shouldn't be smiling but Percy's reaction was honestly hilarious.

"We're not going to-"

"I _said,_ a minute of silence for the elderly lady. Do you know what that means? It means we stay silent for a minute in respect of the elderly lady you beat up."

"I didn't-"

Nico didn't get to finish, cut off by the look Percy sent him.

So that's what they did, they sat in silence for a minute, paying their respects to the old lady Nico pushed down some stairs. She probably broke a hip, who knows.

But hey, at least they had enough condoms for next time. Hopefully no more elderly people will fall down a flight of stairs for a while.


	17. That Awkward Moment When Your Mom Is Pregnant Too

Percy was pregnant and Will was the dad.

Nico knew it, they all did, but it went unsaid. He would be a dad too. Just because he wasn't the biological father, didn't mean he wasn't their dad too.

So far, Grover was the only one to know.

He was Percy's best friend.

And Nico and Will worried something could happen when they weren't there so they were comforted by knowing Grover knew.

Grover hadn't exactly been surprised. He was with Percy after the conversation with his dad, got to witness Percy's initial reaction to the news.

They planned on telling others at some point. It was agreed that Hazel and Sally were to be the next ones to know. Percy couldn't just leave his mom in the dark about her future grandchild.

Being a male child of Poseidon, Percy's symptoms were worse, everything feeling doubled.

Most mornings after they woke up were spent laying in bed, hands gently massaging Percy's stomach.

Feeling his stomach go from tight to relaxed was one of the best things for Percy.

The little butterfly kisses placed across his stomach always made him feel warm inside.

About three weeks after they discovered Percy was pregnant they told Chiron, feeling it important for him to know.

Chiron had a knowing look on his face as they explained, refusing the urge to make a joke referencing how this may have happened.

Chiron had just asked a few questions, deciding that they were to document Percy's pregnancy seeing as camp has never had a pregnant son of Poseidon.

The next day, Argus drove them out to New York, dropping them off at Percy's mom's apartment.

They took the stairs up to the right floor, ringing the door bell as they waited, hearing footsteps.

The door opened, Paul standing in the doorway with a surprised expression.

"Percy! How are you doing? Come in, come in."

With that did he usher them inside, leading them towards the living room where Sally was reclining on the couch.

Sally turned to look at the door, her face lighting up with glee as she spotted her son and his boyfriends.

"Percy! You're here. I have some news to tell you." Sally said, standing up and waddling over to the boys, embracing them all in a hug.

Percy's jaw dropped, turning to stare at his boyfriends with panic in his eyes.

Sallh sat them down, sitting back down on the couch opposite them with Paul, their hands clasped together.

"As you may have guessed," she gestured towards her swollen stomach, "I'm pregnant."

Percy was stuck between jumping up with glee or having a breakdown.

He smiled shakily at his mom, all worries coming back full force.

Sally's eyebrows furrowed, watching Percy laugh nervously as Nico subconsciously brought his hands into fists.

Percy's leg was bouncing, feeling unnerved.

"Funny story actually," he laughed, "me too."

Sally's jaw dropped, turning quickly to send both Nico and Will a stern look before standing up, holding out her arms for Percy.

Percy stood up, walking over to his mom and wrapping his arms around her, mindful of her stomach.

They stayed for about two hours, chatting away.

Just before they left, Sally engulfed them all in one last hug.

She told them all to come visit again soon before sending playfully angry looks at Will and Nico, making them promise to look after her son.

They headed back outside and over to where Argus was parked, having come back to collect them.

They headed back to camp in relative silence, Percy nodding off slowly on Nico's shoulder.

Percy zoned out, letting sleep overtake him.

He woke up thrashing and screaming, lying in their bed.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sobbed, calling for his boyfriends.

When they didn't come, he buried his face in the pillow, smiling slightly. It smelt like them.

Percy heard the door to the cabin open, perking up, believing it to be either Will or Nico.

A hand ran through his hair before yanking him back, pain searing through Percy's scalp.

The smell of moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts washed over him, making him gag.

He was thrown backwards off of the bed, still calling out for _'Nico, Will, anyone!'_

Grinning evilly, Gabe swung down with the knife in his hand, aiming straight for Percy's stomach.

Percy woke up shaking, his arms wrapped around his stomach. He was crying, tears tattooing their way down his face.

He looked up, spotting Will before launching himself at him, sobs loud and heartbreaking.

Will's arms wrapped around him without question, clutching him tightly as he placed light kisses on his neck, something that relaxed the both of them.

Percy felt arms wrap around his waist from behind, Nico's head resting between his shoulder blades.

They were still in the car, Argus stood outside, having gotten out to give them some privacy.

Percy sniffled, relaxing slightly when he felt Nico's hands ghost over his stomach, grounding him.

Once Percy's breathing had evened out and his body wasn't as tense, they got out of the car, Will and Nico gripping tightly to Percy's hands.

They walked to the Hades cabin in silence, only broken by the odd sniffle from Percy.

Everyone else was still at lunch but they wouldn't be for long. They wanted to get inside before anyone saw them.

Once inside the Hades cabin, they all kicked off their shoes, flopping straight down onto their bed, Percy's hand always subconsciously rubbing his stomach.


	18. Make Him Stop

Nico woke up the next morning to tired giggles.

He turned over lazily, spotting Will kissing across Percy's stomach, Percy looking like he'd already thrown up this morning.

Nico smiled, cuddling into Percy's side, resting his head on his chest.

Percy smiled back at him, moving his hand to stroke his fingers through Nico's hair. In return, Nico leaned down and kissed Percy's stomach, moving his head back to Percy's chest.

They stayed like that until Percy tapped Nico's arm, indicating he needed to get up.

Nico moved, giving Percy enough space to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom.

Will grimaced as the sound of Percy throwing up reached them, sounding painful.

Percy came back looking miserable, his feet scuffing against the floor.

His eyes looked watery, confirming that it was indeed, painful.

Percy headed for the door, not caring that he was still barefoot in pyjamas.

He waved lazily at them, not turning around, before tumbling out of the cabin, heading to the dining Pavilion.

Nico heaved an exaggerated sigh, getting up and getting ready quickly. He ran out of the cabin, determined to catch up with Percy, Will hot on his tail.

They got to the Pavilion, finding Percy at the Poseidon table, nibbling on some crackers as he ignored the funny looks he was getting.

Nico and Will went and grabbed their own breakfast, joining Percy at the Poseidon table.

Percy's eye went wide as Nico started cussing at him in Italian, turning to Will with wide eyes.

"Will," he whispered, "make him stop."

Will turned to look at Nico, angrily eating his cereal, still swearing at Percy.

He then looked back at Percy, from his blown pupils, to his lips. Red and kissable, parted.

"Nico." Nico looked up upon hearing his name, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think you're using enough Italian."

Nico turned to look at Percy, watching as he stared at Will with a look of utter betrayal on his face.

"Will." Percy whined.

Percy just wanted to eat his crackers in peace, but Nico had to come in speaking Italian, his accent thickening as he went on.

Percy spent the rest of breakfast refusing to look at them, listening to Nico casually start speaking in Italian every so often.

Percy shivered as Nico was suddenly right next to him, his breath ghosting over his neck as he spoke.

Percy's breath hitched. Unable to take anymore, he stood, making his way back to the Hades cabin as Nico and Will laughed.

They had a good idea of what Percy was going off to do.


	19. Percy Jackson Is A Bottom

Two days later, they were waiting at the top of Half-blood Hill for the Romans to arrive.

They had decided to wait until the next Training Week, wishing to tell their friends in person, but not wanting to mess anyone around.

Percy grabbed Nico's hand, uncurling his fist. Percy rubbed his thumb gently over the little crescent scars on his palm.

He smiled reassuringly at Nico, bringing his hand up to kiss his palm.

Nico smiled back, going back to watching Percy's leg shake.

Will moved, walking to stand between them, staring down at their entwined hands.

He kissed both of them on the cheek before leading them down the Hill, having been assigned to greet the Romans.

Several black cars pulled up in front of them.

From the first one, out stepped Reyna, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo and Jason.

Just like Annabeth, Piper and Leo had moved to New Rome to be with their significant others.

Hazel, Frank and Leo got together not long after Will and Nico, the time they shared together only deepening their feelings for each other.

They all said their hello's as people stepped out of the other cars, Percy's nose scrunching as they all got into their neat little lines.

They made their way up the hill, Percy's leg no longer shaking as Nico held his hand.

Nico was grateful for Percy's hand in his, making him unable to clench his fist, reopening the scars on his palm.

Will held his other hand, making sure he couldn't do it with that one either.

Their thumbs rubbed the back of his hands gently, Percy's other hand subtly placed on his stomach.

They made it to the Big House where the Romans were to stay for the week, showing them all of their rooms before requesting to speak to their friends.

Percy's leg shook, calming only when Will placed his hand on his knee.

Seeing as Will had sat down on the other side of Percy, Nico's right hand was free, tempting him to just close his palm.

He held Percy's hand with both of his, trying not to let go even slightly.

They had all somehow managed to fit around the table on the porch of the Big House, several chairs pressed together in order to do so.

Percy took a deep breath before starting, going from talking about who already knew to the poor old lady Nico fought.

He ignored Nico, deciding the little "I didn't _fight_ her," he let out wasn't important.

They sat in silence for about five minutes, allowing their friends to process the news.

"How," Hazel started, "how far along are you?"

Percy winced, feeling bad for waiting until now to tell them.

"Almost six weeks."

Hazel nodded, not looking mad. Instead, she looked rather excited.

"I don't know about you guys, but all I've learnt from this is that Percy Jackson is a bottom."

Percy blushed, ducking his head to hide it in Will's shoulder.

Nico glared, clutching tighter to Percy's hand, refusing to let go.

"Says the bottom." He said.

A small flame lit up in Leo's curls, Hazel quickly putting it out with a fond look on her face.

Leo sputtered, about to respond when Frank brought him up onto his lap, his arms wrapped around his waist.

"He's not wrong there firebug."

Leo gasped, watching as Percy quickly turned, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to look at Leo, confused, only to find him pointing accusingly at Percy.

"He just stuck his tongue out at me!"

Percy's eyebrows furrowed, looking around innocently, seemingly confused.

"But I wasn't even looking at him."

Everyone agreed, all of them except Nico missing the way Percy smirked at Leo.

"Percy." He warned, "Good job."

Percy grinned at him, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Leo crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back against Frank, sulking.

At the sound of the conch horn, they all stood up, making their way to the dining Pavilion after making sure the Romans were ready too.


	20. Nightmares

Over the next six weeks, several appointments with Apollo were made, Will and Nico having gone on a quest in return for his help.

The three of them made weekly trips to Sally and Paul's apartment, Sally about a month away from her due date.

Percy was excited, he was going to get a little sibling.

By now, most of Camp Half-blood knew, Clarisse deciding that after the baby was born and Percy was back on his feet, he was to train with her seeing as he couldn't currently.

Percy had agreed, mindful of the spear in her hands, his arms around his midsection.

They were all getting nightmares still, the majority of them revolving around Percy and the baby.

They weren't the only ones, most demigods reporting their dreams to be centred around Percy. Whether they're stood on the sidelines watching him get tortured, or their the ones to plunge the knife into his stomach. Either way, several campers had been traumatized, a few insisting on apologising to Percy despite their dreams being fake.

Training Week happened more frequently, an excuse for the others to come over and check on them.

Once, Leo had paraded around with a ' **PERCY JACKSON IS A BOTTOM** ' flag, only to return to his room that night with a black eye.

Leo didn't like Training Week as much anymore.

Nico woke up shaking, searching the sheets for Percy.

He didn't find him, stomach dropping.

He got out of bed, still unable to find Percy. He couldn't find Will either.

Tears streamed down his face, his breathing heavy.

He heard a heave coming from the bathroom, as if someone was throwing up.

He ran towards the bathroom, throwing the door open.

He found Percy slumped against the toilet, coughing up blood, a knife wound in his stomach.

Nico gasped horrified, the sound alerting Percy of his presence.

Percy turned to look at him, looking down at Nico's hand before looking towards the wall, Will's body laying on the floor.

He had a knife wound in his stomach, just like Percy, as if he'd tried to take the knife for him.

Percy looked back at Nico's hand once more before coughing more blood into the toilet.

Nico prayed to every god he could think of that Percy didn't mean what he though he meant.

Reluctantly, Nico looked down at his hand, finding it covered in blood. Nico couldn't help the scream that tore through his throat, feeling like a monster.

Percy awoke to the sound of screaming, turning to find Nico thrashing around in Will's hold.

Will looked panic, tears sliding down his face.

Percy took a deep breath, moving towards Nico and grabbing his hand, rubbing his knuckles as he pried his fingers away from his palm.

He gulped, the sight of blood dripping down Nico's palm suddenly making him feel sick.

He pushed past it, doing the same to Nico's other hand before swiping his thumb across Nico's forehead, hoping to calm him.

Will took ahold of Nico's hands, limiting his movement.

Percy exhaled as he dodged a kick from Nico, a hand on his now slightly swollen belly.

Nothing he tried was working. Nico had started shouting Percy's name, sounding distressed.

Percy looked hopelessly over at Will, eyes wide.

Will's eyebrows furrowed before he pulled Percy close, wrapping Nico's arms around him.

Percy lay still, feeling Nico's arms tighten around him as he stopped shouting, barely fidgeting.

Will sighed, he'd been trying to calm Nico down for twenty minutes now.

This nightmare seemed worse than his others, a lot harder to bring him out of.

Nico's eyes opened slowly, staring straight at Percy's concerned expression.

He sighed in relief, feeling Will behind him.

He shuffled closer to Will, dragging Percy with him.

Percy complied, happy to do anything for Nico after hearing his screams.

Nico's breathing was laboured, his head buried in Percy's neck.

He hated nightmares, he really did.


	21. Paranoia

Percy paced around the Hades cabin, feeling antsy.

His mom had just gone into labour and he wanted to be there for her, he just couldn't.

Every single nightmare involving him always featured a car.

The fact that they could only get there by car worried Percy. _Everyone_ reported to a car being the main weapon in their dreams.

Percy wasn't the only one. Nico and Will were also reluctant to go anywhere _near_ a car, let alone get _in_ one.

Percy wanted to go and see his mom. Wanted be there for her.

But he physically couldn't even _look_ at a car without freaking out.

He'd already gone two months without a panic attack, he didn't want to break his record now.

His mom had understood. Driving really was the only way they could get there.

Nico hadn't shadow traveled with Percy since they found out he was pregnant, none of them knowing how it could affect the baby.

So they went with the safer option: just don't shadow travel.

Will sighed from where he was sat, watching Percy pace the room.

He turned to look at Nico, finding Nico's eyes on Percy, sitting there with clenched fists.

He knew if asked, Nico would deny being worried, or even excited. But his clenched fists said otherwise.

They knew Nico, knew that most of the time he did this was because he was feeling an intense emotion, sometimes one he didn't understand. Sometimes it was because he was feeling two emotions at once, unable to understand how to make them coexist well together.

Percy sighed, announcing that he was going to find Grover before heading out of the cabin, accidentally letting the door slam behind him.

Nico jumped slightly, the slam bringing him back to reality, his eyes coming into focus.

Will opened his arms, inviting Nico in for a hug, allowing him to cuddle his head into his chest.

Nico smiled, enjoying Will's warmth.

They lay down together on the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Percy sneaked into the cabin a while later, looking a lot calmer than he did before.

He smiled at the sight of his boyfriends cuddled close, asleep, before kicking off his shoes and joining them on the bed.

Eventually, Percy too fell asleep, his paranoia from before, gone.

For now.


	22. Baby Names

Once his mom was out of the hospital and settled, she Iris Messaged Percy, giving him the chance to meet his little sister, Estelle. Even if it wasn't in person.

After the call ended, Percy couldn't sit still, his hands never leaving his stomach.

Every time Nico and Will looked at him, he'd grin at them. His face was bright, the little dimples on his cheeks just visible.

As they lay in bed that night, Percy was unable to sleep, his mind racing.

"Guys." He whispered, receiving no response.

Percy pouted. He wanted to talk about baby names.

Percy sighed, staring out across the room and at the wall, unable to sleep.

Percy perked up when someone turned over, wrapping their arms around his waist.

Surely they were awake. They were going to discuss baby names with him!

"Will? Nico?"

All he received in response was a snore, his face dropping.

So no late night baby name discussions for Percy.

Percy stayed awake the whole night, unable to sleep.

He closed his eyes as he felt someone stir, the arm wrapped around his waist tightening, pulling him closer.

Percy sighed as whoever it was fell asleep again, too lazy to turn around and check who it was.

About an hour later, Percy heard shuffling behind him, watching Nico slowly stumble towards the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom, Nico's eyebrows furrowed, finding Percy blinking tiredly up at him.

"Percy," he mumbled, "how much sleep did you get last night?"

Percy shook his head, indicating he didn't get any sleep.

Nico made his way over to the bed, sitting down next to Percy and letting him rest his head in his lap.

Nico started combing his fingers through Percy's hair as he spoke.

"Why not?"

Percy blushed, only just realising that he hadn't slept because his boyfriends had been too busy sleeping to talk baby names with him.

Now he felt silly.

"I wanted to talk about baby names but you two were asleep."

When he spoke, Percy's voice was quiet, making it hard for Nico to understand him.

"What?"

"He said he wanted to talk about baby names but we were asleep."

Will was cut off by a yawn halfway through, a tired smile on his face.

Percy was glad he was facing away from them both, neither one able to see the blush on his face.

Nico placed his hand on Percy's cheek, smiling when the heated skin confirmed his suspicions.

"Sure. Let's speak about baby names."

So they did, all throughout breakfast they brainstormed, suggesting any of their favourites to the others.

They'd had several names of deceased demigods come up, all wanting to honour the dead.

It had been Percy's suggestion of Aurora that got them all thinking harder, deciding they wanted to pick a name with meaning.

Upon hearing Aurora, Nico suggested Dawn, liking the direction they were heading in.

Will in particular liked the names Faith and Hope, sticking with the deeper meaning theme.

In the end, for a girl, they decided on Hope.

Percy remembered reading something somewhere. He remembered the name Asher meant 'a gift of hope'.

He liked the sound of that, so did the others.

So it was decided, Hope for a girl, and Asher for a boy.

The names only seemed fitting, their baby giving them hope, keeping them going.

Their baby was the light in the darkness.

And they had a lot of darkness inside.


	23. Little Asher

They managed to wait another two months before Percy cracked, wanting to know the gender of their baby.

Apparently he just didn't have the self-restraint to wait until the baby was born.

Apollo agreed to write the gender on a piece of paper and stick it in an envelope, neither one of them wanting to make a big deal out of it.

They sat together in the Hades cabin, the envelope clutched tightly in Percy's hands.

Nico's fists were clenched, his body thrumming with excitement.

Nico wanted a girl, Percy wanted a boy. Will didn't care, he just wanted a healthy baby.

Not that Percy and Nico didn't want a healthy baby, too.

At Will and Nico's encouraging looks, Percy took a deep breath, preparing himself.

He slowly opened the envelope, pulling out the small white card.

On it, in neat cursive, was the word 'boy'.

Percy couldn't help but squeal, immediately blushing and hiding his head in Nico's shoulder right after.

Will smiled as Nico cursed quietly, knowing he'd love their son unconditionally, even if he'd hoped for a little girl.

"I guess little Asher it is then." Will said.

Nico scowled, only to drop it when Percy turned to him, a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess it is."


	24. Secret Houses

Word had spread fast, the news of little Asher having reached everyone.

Everyone at camp was excited, even Clarisse who claimed it was just so she could have a new 'training victim'.

If she wasn't careful, she was going to become Percy's new training victim. He didn't care that he was pregnant, he'd still find a way to beat her up. He'd just claim he tripped. 'Whoops, silly pregnancy again. You know me.'

After that, he was going to teach little Asher how to beat her up once he was old enough.

Maybe make a tradition out of it.

Sally was excited at the news of her grandson, exclaiming how she hoped him and Estelle would get on well.

Percy decided he was going to keep an eye on Jason, not wanting him to turn his precious angel into some 'macho little man'.

Now that he thinks about it, he'd have to keep an eye on Reyna too.

He loved Reyna, he really did. He just didn't want her to turn his son into an emotionless rock.

No offence to Reyna of course.

Besides, Annabeth really helped Reyna in embracing her emotions more.

Percy continued to have his scheduled appointments with Apollo.

Will always watched his dad with interest, taking mental note of how he did things.

Nico always rolled his eyes, muttering something like, "silly son of Apollo."

They Iris Messaged Sally daily, checking up on her as well as Estelle and Paul.

Recently, they had been thinking about moving to New Rome, wanting to get a house together.

They wanted to decorate a nursery and live near their friends.

Wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

What Percy didn't know was that Will and Nico had already been looking, no one else knowing.

Except Hades. Hades knew. Nico needed him so he could call in favours.

They hoped to surprise Percy with the house, planning on decorating it before the baby was born so they could relax in their new home.

Percy went swimming about three times a week. They always used that time to search and plan.


	25. I Want Kisses Too

About two weeks ago, Nico and Will found the perfect house in New Rome for them.

They had people helping to decorate the house, Leo especially enjoying this new project.

Since, to Percy, they were still looking for a house, it wasn't exactly hard to find out how he'd want to decorate. Percy didn't seem suspicious, he just thought they were asking for the future, or because they were interested.

They were partway through the nursery, happy with what they had produced so far.

Percy returned from one of his swims to find Nico and Will cuddled together on the bed, looking exhausted.

He smiled, face lighting up as they smiled back at him, going and lying down next to them.

Nico, who was in front of him with Will's arms wrapped around his waist, leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted about five seconds before Will whined, wanting kisses too.

They both laughed, taking it in turns to kiss Will, watching his cheeks turn a light pink as all attention was on him.

He grinned lazily at them, his face full of love.

They both placed a kiss on Will's cheek before settling back down, all of them finding a way for their hands to touch Percy's belly.

Will woke up the next morning startled, never having had a dream that severe.

He turned to his left, finding Percy and Nico leaning against the headboard of the bed, huddled close together as they talked.

Will whimpered, drawing their attention straight to him.

It wasn't long until two pairs of arms wrapped around him, comforting him, grounding him.

With a shaky sigh did he reach out for Percy's stomach, placing both hands lightly on top of it before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on it.

Looking up, he met eyes with Percy, Percy already knowing what his dream must have been about.

"It's okay Will. I'm safe, I'm okay. _Asher_ is okay. We're all okay. We're all safe."

Will nodded, the information not really reaching him however.

Nico smiled reassuringly as he reached out to wipe away the stray tears on Will's face, kissing his nose after he did so.

Will couldn't help but smile, finding it adorable that Nico always insisted on kissing his nose when he was sad.

It worked though, it never failed to cheer him up.

Mostly because of how silly he found it, but Nico didn't need to know that.

Percy had started feeling a bit nauseous - something that wasn't uncommon for him - so Will and Nico had gone to get him some water, deciding to get breakfast for the three of them as well.

When they returned, Percy pouted, wanting to jump up and run for the water but he couldn't. That would just make him feel even worse.

He smiled gratefully at Nico as he handed him a glass of water, watching them sit opposite him on the bed.

Will crossed his legs, placing the plate of food on his lap and taking a bite of one of the pancakes.

Will had fancied some bacon this morning but didn't want to make Percy throw up.

Percy felt bad. He hated that sometimes they couldn't eat what they wanted just because the scent made him throw up.

Percy thanked Nico as he passed him his yogurt, watching as he ate the bit of pancake Will offered him.

Percy took a few small sips of his water before placing it on the nightstand, taking the spoon Nico offered him.

They ate in comfortable silence, none of them planning on breaking it.

Once they were finished, Nico headed back to the dining Pavilion with their stuff.

When he returned, they waited for Percy to get ready so they could head to Big House.

Nico had a class to teach today whilst Will had a slightly longer shift at the infirmary.

Percy was going to help Chiron with some paperwork, having been excused from training and classes.

When they got to the Big House, they gave each other a quick goodbye kiss before going their separate ways.


	26. He's Your Kid Too

Two months later, Percy found himself going into labour, two weeks early.

They had been on their way into the dining Pavilion when his water broke, several campers starting to panic.

Will prayed to his father as one of his siblings checked Percy over quickly.

Apollo walked around the corner about a minute later, having come to really care for his unborn grandson.

Apollo took hold of Percy's hand, making sure Will and Nico were holding on too before turning to warn the other campers to close their eyes.

When Percy opened his eyes, he found himself stood in the middle of a white room, mortal medical equipment laying out on several surfaces.

Percy was placed onto the bed against the wall, worried when he could no longer see either of his boyfriends.

Percy gasped just as everything went blurry, his vision darkening.

Percy woke up hours later to an empty room, looking down to see that his clothes had been changed.

He heard the door open, turning to see Apollo walking into the room.

"What happened?" He asked, his mind still a bit hazy.

"We had to give you a C-section. Your body had apparently decided now was the time to reject the baby. Upon further investigation, it seemed your body was retaliating against Asher. It seems like he's going to be pretty powerful."

Percy nodded slowly, trying to take it all in.

He remembered a deep pain in his chest a day before his water broke. It returned just after, joined by a pain in his side that left him unable to talk.

It had been excruciating. He'd just hoped that everything was alright.

And it was.

"Can I see him?"

Apollo nodded, leaving the room to go and collect Asher, and hopefully, Nico and Will too.

He returned about five minutes later, Nico and Will following behind.

In Will's arms was baby Asher, wrapped up in a small bundle of blue blankets.

Will headed over to where Percy lay, Nico following behind him silently.

Percy held his arms out for his son, smiling up at Will as he handed him over.

Percy looked down at his son in his arms, his face bright and smile wide.

He looked from his son over to his boyfriends, frowning at Nico's awkward, slightly upset look.

Percy looked back at Asher, an idea popping into his head.

"Meet Asher di Angelo." He announced.

Nico startled, looking up at Percy, shocked.

Percy smiled at him, a smile so filled with love that Nico couldn't help but smile back, unclenching his fists.

Will wrapped his arm around Nico's shoulder, pulling him in for a hug as they watched their boyfriend interact with their son.


	27. Their Gift Of Hope

It was a few days later that Percy was released, excited to not be constantly supervised anymore.

He honestly didn't know how he thought going home meant he wasn't going to be constantly checked over.

Will and Nico were even worse than Apollo.

Apollo had flashed them home before flashing away, promising to visit soon.

Percy was confused when he looked around. Instead of finding himself inside the Hades cabin, he was stood outside of an unfamiliar house.

He turned to look at Nico and Will, bewildered, only to gasp when he saw the keys in Nico's hand.

"No."

"Yes."

Percy grinned, holding Asher securely to his chest in order to stop himself from bouncing up and down.

Nico smirked, unlocking the door and gesturing for them to go inside.

Will let Percy go first, the other two following not long after.

Percy's jaw dropped as he looked around. It was beautiful.

Percy kicked off his shoes by the door, walking through to the living room.

The living room had a black and gold theme, the black rug in the middle of the floor feeling really soft on Percy's tired feet.

Nico held out his hands, taking Asher from Percy as Will held Percy's hand, leading him into the kitchen.

Apart from the white walls and the dark tiled flooring, the furniture was either blue or black.

The cupboards were a dark blue, the counters having a black marbled pattern that worked well with them.

Growing up, Percy's mom had taught him how to bake so the idea of having a kitchen was amazing.

They headed out into the hallway, Will quickly showing Percy the storage cupboard as well as the laundry room.

They walked up the stairs, Percy looking at several pictures hung on the white walls.

Will smiled, noticing where Percy was looking.

"Hopefully now we'll get to put some pictures of Asher around the house too."

As they stood on the landing, Will pointed towards a door, pulling Percy along and opening the door to reveal a bathroom.

Just like the living room, the bathroom was also black and gold.

The sink was white marble, contrasting to the black cabinets.

They left the bathroom, heading for the door directly opposite it.

"The guest bedroom."

Percy awed, loving the blue and gold colours.

The floor was wooden, rather than a carpet.

The white curtains, walls and other white decorations stood out against the dark blue wall, setting a nice look.

The bedframe was a gold, almost yellow colour, which was something different for Percy to see.

Just hearing it, he wouldn't think the colours would go well together, but if done in the right way, it could look awesome.

They left the guest room, taking a quick look in the cupboard next to the bathroom before heading into the room to the left.

Percy squealed, loving the way they'd done the nursery.

The walls and carpet were a cream colour, a blue and white zigzagged rug in the middle.

The crib was wooden, painted a dark blue, placed against the right wall.

The bedsheet was yellow, a small black pillow resting against the corner of the crib. A black blanket rested over the side of the crib, matching the pillow.

Across the room sat a blue armchair, matching in colour with the crib.

A black throw was thrown over the back, a yellow pillow placed against it.

Against the wall, between the two pieces of furniture was a dresser, also the same shade of blue.

Above it, there were four little cartoon paintings of animals.

Percy hadn't realised he was crying until he felt Will's hand on his cheek, wiping them away.

He smiled at him, letting out a small laugh.

Will placed a kiss on his forehead before leading him out of the room and to the door next to the guest bedroom.

"Right, before we show you our room, you should probably have a look at this first."

Will opened the door, a black and gold office on the other side. Well, if you count the gold curtains as well as the gold pen on the desk, then yes, it was black and gold.

Everything else, from the walls to the furniture were black. Even the wooden floor was a very dark grey, almost black.

Will turned to look at Percy, an expression on his facing saying: hey, what can you do?

"This was supposed to be another spare bedroom but _somebody_ decided they needed an office."

"I _do!_ "

Percy giggled. It was such a Nico thing to do.

Percy turned around to face Nico, still holding Will's hand.

"How come the floor isn't black?" He asked.

" _Somebody_ wouldn't let me." Nico scowled.

"You're not a vampire Nico. Gods, and to think I almost let you get away with the black curtains too."

Nico smiled sheepishly, looking down at Asher sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Will clapped his hands, looking excited.

"Right. Now let's go show you our room."

They exited the office, heading for the room directly opposite the nursery, the only one they hadn't been in yet.

The door opened, revealing exactly what Percy had always described as his dream bedroom.

In a way, the room was similar to the guest bedroom, except all of the white furniture was black.

The floor wasn't wooden, instead it was a soft cream coloured carpet.

Percy grinned at his boyfriends, leaning in to kiss them both on the lips before wiping away his tears.

There was two doors, both the same cream colour as the carpet.

Will opened one, a walk in closet on the other side.

He opened the other one, revealing an almost completely blue bathroom aside from the black counter and floor.

Percy gaped at the bathtub, looking more like a small hot tub.

Percy looked back at his boyfriends, astonished.

"How did you do all this?"

Nico smirked, looking smug.

"Hades owed me a few favours."

Percy laughed, reaching out for his son.

Once he was in his arms, Percy felt his heart melt, feeling completely on top of the world.

He had the best boyfriends who he loved very much. They loved him back just as much, something he had never expected.

And now he had his perfect little angel who was the light in their darkness.

Their gift of hope.


End file.
